


Amazon Lily

by Futa_Fairy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/F, Futanari, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futa_Fairy/pseuds/Futa_Fairy
Summary: Read about the adventures of Nami and Robin as they meet up on the Island of Women, during the closing weeks of the 'time skip', to relax and explore the mysteries on the island! Pairing(s): (Nami x Robin). WARNING: story contains futa/futanari/yuri.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been nearly two years since the epic battle at Marineford, where pirate Straw Hat Luffy along with the pirates allied with Whitebeard stormed the Navy HQ in all-out war to rescue FireFist Ace! With the tragic loss of his brother, Luffy; made an epic return to the scene sending a hidden message to his crew—3D2Y! Declaring they would meet again in two years after they had all become stronger!

And with that time fast approaching two of the Straw Hat Pirates are taking a little detour in order to relax and explore before the triumphant return of the infamous Straw Hats! Those two members are 'Cat Burglar' Nami and 'Demon Child' Nico Robin. The two had been quite literally smack across the sea landing on separate islands. Although this was the predicament the whole crew was put in—being good friends the two made it a priority to message each other and meet again before returning to the crew.

"Ahhh! It feels great to be on land again! And off that smelly smugglers boat." Proclaimed Nami, as she stretched her arms and puffed out her well-endowed chest. "Why would Robin even pick this island as our last place to relax before meeting up with everyone?"

Nami had just arrived on the Island of Women, waiting for the arrival of her dear nakama. She was wholly unaware of the Legends about the Island, since that was always Robin's thing anyway. She only knew that it was hard as hell to get to and only women lived on the island (kinda obvious right?).

"Ugh, Robin didn't even tell me where to go when I finally got to this freakin' place. Maybe I'll just sit her until she finds me."

"Thank you, captain-san. I must be on my way." Said Robin, as she gave a graceful wave to the captain,who she politely forced through pain of death to bring her to the island. "Well, good thing I have this Vivre Card or I might never find her."

Unbeknownst to the ladies that had just arrived on the Island, Luffy also happened to be training there but he was on the opposite side of the beautiful and wild island. As the day drew on Nami who saw no signs of civilization on the small section she explored decided to put together a make shift shack from the palm leaves and fallen branches, it look quite pleasant really. Robin, who was lucky enough to land close by, was nearing the camp that Nami had set up and not a minute too soon with the sun beginning to sneak behind the mountain.

Robin had made it to the top of a slight hill where she could see the orange haired bombshell walking about gathering what looked like fruit but was hard to tell at that distance. An overcast came out of nowhere and blocked out what was left of the sun, gray clouds began to slowly sprinkle with a steadily increasing amount of rain.

Robin was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt that showed her midriff, something she would rather not like to get wet in, along with her loose long pink skirt. The rain started pouring down forcing Robin to pick up her pace and give a swift run down the slope. Her breasts bounced up and down with each step, her black bra doing little to restrain her cupcakes from bouncing around.

Nami had already made her way inside the shack to avoid the storm best she could. She was very proud of herself for making the shack so well. The palm leaves mixed with mud made a perfect roof that didn't have a leak in sight! The walls were the same minus the door which was just some palm leaves tied to the top. Soon after she lit a candle she brought with her, she heard the sound of feet splashing along the wet ground.

"Nami-san?" probed Robin, as she pushed apart the leaves and entered the shack.

"Robin! I'm so glad to see you again!" shouted Nami, as she leaped off the travel bed that was set up and hugged robin.

"It's good to see you as well!" said Robin, with an angelic smile. Robin was always calm and didn't show great swings in emotion but, Nami knew how happy Robin truly was.

"Well how have you been? What Island did you get sent too?! And… pardon me asking this but, you look pretty different. I-I mean you look a lot paler than the last time I saw you." Asked Nami, with a good mix of joy and curiosity. 'Not to mention how much bigger her boobs got.'

Nami's eyes wondered to the wet and exposed bosom of her mature nakama. She couldn't pull her eyes away as Robin's chest heaved as she caught her breath. Mainly because she was trying to figure out if Robin boobs just looked bigger or if they actually grew! 'I mean, she's in her late 20's… she can't still be growing can she?!'

"Fufufu, I did mature a bit more over these past two years. So I suppose they did get a little bigger." Robin said, as she cupped her hands under her breasts lifted them a little. Giving them a slight bounce with her hands before crossing her arms and lightly laughing again.

"But you know Nami-san, you're the one who really did some maturing while we were separated! You're such a big girl, Fufufu." Robin grew two arms from Nami's sides and groped her huge mounds through her green bikini.

"H-Hey hey! J-Just cut it out would ya! Ahh." Nami let a small moan slip out just before robin withdrew her arms. "Matured huh? You still like to tease it seems."

"Oh come now, I was only playing. Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything that happen." Said Robin, as she sat down on the bed and padded next to her for Nami to follow suite. The girls sat there sharing stories of their time apart and the things they experienced while surviving the past few years. As the hours went by the storm passed giving way to the calm of night on the Island of Women. They blossoming ladies of the Straw Hat Pirates soon fell asleep exhausted from their journeys.

As the sun rose the light cracked through the gaps in the leaf door. Causing Robin to stir in her sleep. 'Morning already? These pillows are too soft to let the sun wake me up.' Thought Robin, as she quickly came to terms with her surrounds and realized she was resting her head on Nami's large orbs. Being the mature women she is—the brunette was ashamed of her actions. Sure she enjoyed teasing Nami but, she wouldn't dream of doing anything lewder around the navigator and yet here she was staring at her best friend's breasts as the wobbled and heaved whilst the buxom burglar slept. 'She really has matured into a woman. Her breasts must be almost as big as mine if not the same size! And she was probably a solid C-cup when I first saw her in Alabasta. Not only that she truly seems more mature now.'

Robin sat there admiring how this young woman was growing up before her eyes when Nami slowly began to wake up—she cracked her eyes open.

"Huuuahh!, good morning Robin. I hope you didn't mind sleeping in the same bed with me. I only brought one of these travel beds." Said Nami, as she yawned her whole way through the sentence.

"Not at all Navigator-san! It was quite refreshing kinda like having a sleepover." Replied Robin, as she stood up and fixed her shirt.

"Well, you said we should come here to relax and explore. So what are we going to search for exactly?" asked Nami, as she adjusted her bikini top so her breasts didn't spill out.

"Ahh, good question. I was reading about an ancient clan that used to live here with the Kuja. They too only had women in their clan. However, this tribe known as the Kike had a rather… erm… unique way to keep populating the island."

"So, we're going to find the ancient ruins of the Kike?"

"Uhh, more or less. The details are unimportant. Shall we be off?" asked Robin as she finished packing her backpack.

"Yep, you're the archeologist so I'll follow your lead!" replied Nami.

The two women left the tropical shack to embarked on their journey into the jungle. The area they were staying at was very close to the coast of the island in a slight valley opening on the west side of the beautiful island. They began walking toward the center of the Island and quickly found what seemed to be a rugged and overgrown pathway that led into the jungle.

2-Hours Later

"Ugh, Robin?! How much long are we gonna have to walk through this hot steamy jungle?" questioned Nami, as she lifted up her breasts to wipe the sweat out from under them. "Surely there's a place we can sit down for a bit at least? And there's bugs everywhere!"

"Not to worry, we are just about to the entrance of the first temple." Replied Robin, with her traditional calm smile.

After walking for roughly two hours the orange haired beauty and foxy brunette found a ruined temple deep in the jungle. It was an old stone temple covered in moss and with intricate carvings circling the entrance.

"Hmm, these cravings… they seem to show a group of women, no doubt the kike, worshiping a.. flower?" inferred the archeologist as she further examined the entrance.

"Well let's go inside! I wonder if there's any treasure hidden away in here." Said Nami with a devilish grin growing across her face."

The girls were in awe as the pushed open the worn down stone doors to see the inside of the Kike temple. It was dark at first but quickly gave way to light as there was a natural opening in the roof which let light in as well as a gentle waterfall. The waterfall fell close to the center of the room into a small, shallow lake. In the center of the lake was an even smaller island with grass and a single flower growing directly in the middle.

"This must be the flower the Kike cravings described!" proclaimed Robin with a slightly higher level of excitement. She quickly pulled out a notebook and began scribbling down various notes.

"There's something rather… sensual about this room wouldn't you say Robin?" Said Nami, as she walked up and kneeled down in front of the mysterious flower. Robin was still too wrapped up in taking notes to notice what Nami was doing.

"Hmm… this flower smells great! Like a sweet honey!" cheered Nami.

"Wait! Nami-san! Don't inhale the pollen!" shouted Robin, but it was too late. Nami had already inhaled the pollen of the flower when she got close to sniff it.

"What?! What should I do Robin? Am I going to be alright?" said Nami, as she tried not to panic but, wasn't doing a great job of it.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what will happen. On the carvings outside there was always one girl that appeared to eat the flower's pollen and gain some kind of power from it. However, after that the cravings were too worn down to decipher."

"Well, I don't feel anything right now."

"That's good, just lie down for now. I'll go see if I can get any more information of this temple."

"Alright!, tell me if you fi…." *tud*

"Nami-san!? Are you alright? Nami!"

Nami had passed out and fallen onto the grass. Robin lifted Nami's head and rested it on her lap. Brushing her fingers through her hair and hoping her close friend would be ok.

'Ugh, my head is killing me. I feel so groggy.'Thought Nami, as she slowly awoke from her induced haze. "Robin… did anything happen?"

"Oh Nami! I'm glad you finally woke up!" Said Robin, breathing a sigh of relief seeing her friend regain consciousness. "As for what happened… well, I felt uncomfortable trying to check but, it would appear you have an err… growth, in your pants."

As Robin said this Nami began to zone out as her face looked flushed and a slight haze came back over her. She began to feel hot and increasingly horny. As she turned her gaze to Robin's angelic face and glorious bust her 'growth' began to pulsate in her tight jeans.

"Oh, it's doing it again, are you feeling alright Nami-san?" asked Robin, catching sight of the sudden movement in Nami's growing bulge.

"Ahh, it hurts! I need to let it out, it's too damn crowded in my jeans! Ugh… I feel so hot and weak… Robin... ahh. Please. Help. Me!" begged Nami as she feebly squirmed in pain.

Robin couldn't stand to see her beloved friend in such pain. She gently put Nami's head on the ground and went on her knees near Nami's fidgeting feet to better position herself so that she could try freeing the foreign growth from Nami's strained jeans.

"Stay with me Nami-san! I'll make sure you feel better." Said Robin, she placed her hands over the throbbing bulge in the navigator's jeans, it was releasing a great deal of heat and vibrating wildly. Her dainty hands grabbed the zipper and slowly began to unzip Nami's pants.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moaned Nami, with the strain put on her raging bulge being greatly diminished. However, it still pounded eagerly against her white panties. The fabric was slowly beginning to tear until it could no longer defend against the onslaught.

"Ara ara, I never expected this." Said a stunned Robin. 'I guess this explains how an island of only women could produce offspring.'

Nami let out an ear piercing moan when her newly added member finally ripped free of its confinements. Nami passed out yet again from the pleasure and pain. Robin's eyes were wide as she tried to process what just happened. She wasn't the most experienced woman when it came to sex and frankly she never actually had sex. She'd given a few blowjobs here and there but, only in order to survive. She had some toys she used to pleasure herself with too, she even broken her own hymen but, a male's member had never entered her folds. A mature and sophisticated woman like herself shouldn't engage in such acts. At least that's what she told herself.

'I can't believe this is happening. It looks painfully hard still. I have to make sure Nami is ok!'thought Robin, her hand slowly made its way toward her friend's erection and grasped it. 'She feels so much thicker than any guy I've held before, that may not be much of a sample size but still.'Her dainty hand began to gently stroke the penis. 'She's certainly longer as well. Nami has always been well endowed so I guess I shouldn't be surprised she's gotten such a big dick too.'

It's been years since Robin pleasured herself due to how busy the last few years have been, not to mention she didn't feel comfortable doing such things remotely near Sanji. All that built up sexual frustration was beginning to show itself as Robin's thoughts slowly gave way to lust while she skillfully worked Nami's turgid member. She began to wonder what it would taste like—what it would feel like to have Nami's bulbous member down her throat.

'Taking her into my mouth might be the best way to save her from this pain! Of course, this is just to help Nami-san get better. That's it, that's all this is.'

Having convinced herself she was doing this strictly to help Nami, Robin inched her face closer to Nami's very erect member. Simply smelling the unique musk of Nami's penis caused Robin to become increasingly wet. She brushed a few strands of her black hair behind her ear and took the tip of the dick into her warm orifice.

'Mhm, she's really thick… I could barely fit the tip in my mouth.'

The brunette slowly forced herself to keep taking more and more of the navigator's large member down her throat. She finally got down to the base and the gag reflex she'd been fighting off finally prevailed, forcing her to quickly ascend, and cough a few times whilst catching her breath.

All the sudden a bright light appeared around the foreign dick, blinding Robin's vision of it. When the light died down Robin couldn't believe what she saw, although considering what had already happened she shouldn't be all that surprised. A pair of balls appeared under the dick, slightly covering Nami's moist snatch. And fairly large ones at that.

'This day keeps getting weirder and weirder, I guess this means she can ejaculate now which might be the only way to cure her of this… curse.'

Before going back down on the still very hard erection Robin took some time to fondle and bounce Nami's new balls, strictly for educational purposes of course.

'She seems to be even well-endowed when it comes to this department too. They feel quite heavy and full. I've got to make Nami-san ejaculate if I ever hope to get her back to normal!'

There was no hesitation, Robin, engulfed Nami's member down to the base. Making lewd slurping and sucking noises as she lubed up the dick with her mouth. She was forced to shut her eyes as she could only focus on taking every inch of Nami. The brunette then glides her hands under Nami's big firm ass for leverage, helping pump the dick quicker down her tight throat. The quickened pace caused Nami's plump balls to continually slap against Robin's chin only adding to the lewd sounds in the temple.

Robin knew Nami was close to climaxing, with her dick getting slightly bigger and her hips pumping on their own while she was still passed out. With the climax fast approaching Robin prepared herself to pull off of Nami's dick not knowing if the cum from this cursed dick would have any adverse effect. However, deep in Nami's subconscious she had other plans. The orange haired navigator's penis blurred in and out of Robin stretched mouth and just as Nami began to ejaculate, her arms sprung to life grabbing Robin's head and forcing her back down on the climaxing dick before she had a chance to pull off.

'What?! Nami-san no! please!'cried Robin in her mind as she was forced to try and swallow the river of cum. *gulp gulp gulp* Robin swallowed pint after pint of cum trying to stay ahead of the outpouring of sperm. But she simply couldn't keep up and cum began to spill out of the side of her mouth and even squirt out of her nose. This caused tears to run down Robins face as she helplessly tried not to suffocate from her climaxing friend. The sudden rush of hot, thick cum being pumped down her throat turned Robin on like she couldn't believe.

'Ahhhhhh!, I can't believe I just orgasmed from this. If she doesn't stop cumming soon I'm gonna die! Nami-san please!'

Nami must have felt her friend's plea and released Robins head from her dick. Robin sprang off the still climaxing member coughing as cum poured out of her mouth. Nami's member continued to spray rope after rope of cum high into the air before it fell and landed all over Nami's toned stomach and ample bosom—some even lading on her precious face. After nearly a minute of climaxing Nami's dick ceased the torrent of cum that nearly killed Robin and successfully covered most of Nami's stomach and most of her breasts in her own cum.

"Ughhh, my head feels like I got hit with bricks!" groaned Nami as she slowly sat up with the knowledge of what happened just before she passed out flooding into her memory. "Oh! Robin.. Rob-in. Oh my."

It didn't take long for Nami to find Robin, at the base of her feet laying in a slight pool of what had to be cum. She then looked over herself being equally shocked at how much sperm she had covering herself. 'Was this all from me? I've never see a guy cum even close to this much!? Just what is happening to me?'

Her eyes wandered down seeing her deflated member then back to her comrade who was resting at her feet. The buxom brunette's breasts rose with each breath straining against the tight white V-neck she kept on from the other day.

'Wow... Robin looks amazing... those plump soft lips, that tight waist and huge tits, and I never noticed just how damn big her ass was! Wait, what am I thinking?! I never think like this... ugh I'm feeling hazy again.'

While Nami was distracted by the grogginess returning to her, her 'other head' began to wake up. "Gah, what the hell is it with this thing?"

'Robin clearly just made me cum but I'm hard again?!'

Nami put a hand around her dick… or at least as far around as it could go and began thinking of the fastest way to get it back down. With her thoughts being affect by her new addition, Nami's began eyeing Robin's generous bust. 'Ugh, what am I thinking I can't do that to Robin… but, she did already give me a blowjob from what it looks like…she probably wouldn't mind.' Without further thoughts, Nami stood up and pulled her jeans down over her big ass causing her butt to wobble as she shook off her pants and made her way to Robin.

"I feel so naughty hehe, That's only making this hotter!" chuckled Nami, as she pulled Robin's tight shirt off watching very movement the brunette's boobs made. The shirt was so tight that Robin's boobs lifted up with the shirt as if they were trying to hold on. Finally, they flopped back down making an audible *slap* as the smacked down onto Robin's chest.

'These things are massive… just look at what an erotic body you have Robin fufufu.'Without any delay Nami plunged her thick member into the mature women's cleavage wasting no time reaching a blurring pace as she used her hands to smash the archeologist breasts around her penis.

"Well, someone seems to be having fun." Said Robin, as she grew two arms from Nami's sides and began to fondle large breasts through her green cum covered bikini.

"Oh! Robin… Ahh it feels so good!" moaned Nami as Robin's new appendages kneaded her chest.

"You've got quite the erection again Nami-san, I'll have to do something about that." Said Robin, a grin growing across her face as she opened her mouth and starting taking in the extra dick that made it through her large bust.

"Your mouth is the best Robin!" Yelled Nami, then she abruptly stood up, her eyes seemed to be hazed over more than they were previously.

"Nami-san? Is everything alright?" asked a perplexed Robin. Without warning Nami quickly dropped to her knees and began to untie the knot holding robins long pink skirt on her curvaceous hips. "Nami-san! W-What are you planning?!" No response was giving but Robin's eyes grew wide with horror knowing full well what Nami was after.

"I need Robins sweet… Pussy!" bellowed Nami, as she yanked the skirt off exposing Robin black panties and the puddle forming on the ground underneath them. "You try and act like you don't want this but, just look at how wet you are fufufu. Don't worry I'll give you what your body craves for!"

'This isn't Nami-san! The Nami I know and love would never talk like this… th-that dick must be responsible!'thought Robin, trying to find a way to stop Nami. "Wait Nami-san this isn't you! You're being controlled by that dick! Fight it!"

"Fufufu, you might be right. However, … I need release!" proclaimed Nami, as she started rubbing her swollen dick against Robin's pantie covered folds.

"Wait Na-Nami!" as Robin screamed, Nami ripped through Robin's panties with her swollen dick and penetrated her. Robin threw her head back as her hands clawed at the ground trying to ease the pain of being penetrated for the first time in years… and by such a thick dick at that. Her juices splashed as she was entered giving a slight makeshift lubrication.

"Ahhh! This is ecstasy! I thought you'd be tight Robin but this is almost unbearable!" cheered Nami.

Robin's face was a mix of pain, shock and pleasure as she tried to adjust to the size of Nami's schlong. Nami began thrusting her wide powerful hips into Robin at a generous pace to allow Robin to adjust still. The sound of Robin's wet pussy filled the room. Her large breasts bounced with each and every stroke of Nami. In the other direction Nami's bustline was also heaving and wobbling as she thrusted into her beloved nakama. Her big ass shook and jiggled as her strokes become deeper and more powerful.

"Ahh! Ah!" Robin let some moans escape her as she quickly brought a hand up to cover her mouth and one to try and stop her breasts from shaking in such a lewd manner.

"Oh, don't fight it Robin. This feeling of being connected to someone you care so deeply about should be cherished!" said Nami, while continuing to pound Robin's snatch with fervor.

'Ahh! Ahh! She's so… relentless, I won't be able to fight it if this keeps up. She's fucking me so good! With that big, fat cock of hers! What, cock?! I don't say that—what's gotten into me?'

"I hope you're ready to take this up a notch sexy." Said Nami, with a smirk. To Robins dismay Nami pulled out. She flipped Robin over in doggystyle and realigned her cock with the archeologist's dripping entrance.

"Here I come! Haha" shouted Nami as she pulled Robin's hair and shoved her fat cock all the way into Robin.

"Ohhh!" moaned Robin, she had no hope of withholding that boisterous moan as her pleasure was drastically increasing as she received the fucking of a lifetime. "Ahh! Ahhhh!" a few more loud moans along with her shivering body and tightening pussy singled that she had just climaxed.

"That's right! Cum all over this big dick!" roared Nami.

"J-Just don't stop!" cried Robin, as she finally gave into pleasure.

"I can't believe how big of an ass you have. I'm a bit embarrassed its quite a bit bigger than mine you mynx!" said Nami, as she began to grope and slap Robin's fat ass.

Robin's arms went numb from the last climax causing Robin to fall on her face, her breasts smashed against the warm, soft grass; her ass stuck high in the air much to Nami's delight.

"This is a heavenly view! Fufufu, its turning me on!" thundered Nami as she picked up her pace a bit more causing her heavy balls to slap against Robins pussy and stomach on various swings.

'If she keeps this up there's no doubt I'll cum ag-again!'This orgasm was so strong Robin couldn't even muster a moan. She just stayed in the same position convulsing wildly as Nami ruthlessly beat her pussy. Robin's pussy drenched Nami's fat dick in her love juices.

"Uhh, you keep getting tighter I think I might cum too!" moaned Nami, as she gripped Robins hips with force and rammed her cock balls deep into her nakama. She held her dick there while her load was dumped directly into her womb.

'Fuuuuck! There's so much again! She dumping a liter of spunk into me!'thought Robin, as she put her hand on her stomach too feel it expand with Nami's thick seed.

Nami pulled herself out of Robin's abused snatch and fell on her back as her girldick spurted the few remaining ropes of cum in various directions. Robin put her other hand under her pussy feeling the mix of Nami's spunk and her juices pour steadily out of her. She got some on her fingers and brought it to her lips, licking her fingers clean.

"Hmm, that's rather tasty." Said Robin, with a lewd grin. She made her way next to Nami and laid down on her back staring at sky through the hole in the top. It was nearly dusk judging by the lighting of the sky.

"For never having a cock before… you were rather skilled Nami-san." Said Robin, as she put a gentle hand on her lovers depleted cock.

"Ugh… I can't really take full credit for that... something just came over me. I hope I didn't hurt you Robin?" replied Nami.

"I figured as much, no need to worry. I'm happy you've matured into such -big- and caring woman."

"Hehe, what can I say? I guess even when it comes to weird plants. I'm just…blessed!"


	2. Chapter 2

Amazon Lily

Chapter 2

The temple that was moments ago filled with the erotic sounds of sex now was calm and quiet. Robin and Nami elected not to try and walk back toward the shack with night fast approaching. They instead set up camp within the temple—placing various candles throughout illuminating the temple with a decent amount of light to move about.

"Nami-san, I suggest we look for anymore carvings that may lead to more information on that flower. I might be able to find a way to get you back to normal." Said Robin, as she searched the walls for any sign of artistry.

"You're right, I'll go look over here then. I'll tell you if I find anything." Replied Nami, while she finished tucking her new addition in her pantieless jeans. (If you recall they tore when her member sprung free!)

A fair amount of time went by before Nami finally broke the studious silence. "Hey Robin! I definitely found something!" shouted Nami, as she brushed off some dirt and moss from the stone tablet that was carved into a protruding rock.

"Great work! Let me take a look…Hmm, this is very interesting—and this symbol keeps reoccurring. I must've written it down in my notebook." Mumbled Robin.

The brunette placed her backpack on the ground in front of her and bent over while she rummaged through it looking for the brown leather notebook. Her round ass stretching the fabric of her long pink skirt.

"Ahh yes, here it is. The symbol that keeps appearing in all these carvings stands for, futanari!" announced Robin with a proud smile.

"Just what the hell is a futanari? Is it gonna turn me back to normal?"

"Nami-san, you are a futanari. That's what you turned into when you breathed in the aroma of that flower, which by the way, is known as the Amazon Lily flower."

"So futanari just means a woman with both parts?... And isn't Amazon Lily the name of the empire that is supposed to rule over this island?"

"It is indeed, if we encounter them while we're here I suspect we may quickly learn why it is the empire is named that. But I digress, the tablet explained what happened to you but…"

"But what?! Why must there always be bad news. Just tell me what you learned first."

"Certainly. The Amazon Lily is an extremely rare flower that only grows on this island—that you can learn from any ol'book. However, according to this tablet, the aroma of the flower will cause all 'worthy' women to bear the mark of Kike, the goddess of fertility, meaning the develop both sets of reproductive organs. And all unworthy women to feel the wrath Tifu, the goddess of Envy and will be turned to stone."

"Huh, so I guess I'm lucky I was deemed 'worthy' whatever that means." Muttered Nami as she crossed her arms beneath her cleavage. "Did it mention how I get back to normal?"

"Well… that's kind of hard to say. The tablet goes on to give instructions for the 'mating ritual' implying that it needs to happen more than once… so I can only assume the effects of the flower are also temporary." Divulged Robin, as she remained glued to her notes and the tablet. "Also, I think you should know that the tablet mentions the rare appearance of matriarchs… these women are forever changed by the flower becoming goddesses of fertility themselves. "

"Ugh, well I shouldn't be that depressed, after all its probably super unlikely that I'm one." Said Nami, as she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Hey Robin! I saw a nice spring we could go bathe in before we eat. What'ya say?"

"That does sound quite lovely. A bath would do us both well—you go on ahead I'll catch up to you quickly." Replied Robin.

Nami skipped off ahead in the direction of the spring leaving her dear nakama behind to finish translating the mysterious stone tablet. Robin had noticed a hidden message within the original text she was reading before—and this message had a much darker and sinister tone about it.

'This can't be… t-this power can be dangerous in the wrong hands. But, it does make me wonder if I… n-no, I shouldn't… I couldn't.' She thought to herself quickly realizing Nami must have already made it to the spring. Robin gather her notes and placed them in her backpack before running off to join Nami.

~20 mins later~

"Ahhh, this is just what I needed to relax and unwind!" Nami proclaimed as she sunk deeper into the water matching how deeply relaxed she'd become. "I wonder what's taking Robin so long… I know she was finishing up on that tablet but it's been nearly twenty minutes—I hope she's ok."

"Nami-san! Sorry I'm so late—I had to erm… fix…something." Shouted Robin as she came running through the forest into the rocky opening where the spring was.

"Ha, no problem—better late than never! Jump in, the water is surprisingly cool for being in this smoldering forest."

"Certainly Nami-san, but first… w-would you let me take your measurements? Strictly for educational purposes… I-I'd like to track if exposure to the flower alters your body any further." Asked Robin, with a slight blush growing across her face.

"Hmm? Oh, sure if you think it'll help!" Nami rose out of the spring. Water flowing over her large breasts as they gave a slight flop with an audible *clap*. The curvaceous navigator made her way over to Robin wearing nothing over her breasts and a green and white bikini bottom to match the top she had taken off.

Robin got out a tape measurer she brought along and started by measuring the navigator's height. "Hmm, about 170cm tall (5ft 7in)." Next she went to measure Nami's bust. "W-wow, an impressive 98cm! (G-Cup in the US) let's see and your butt is 88cm (34.5in) very nice—now for the last part." She pointed toward Nami's growing bulge in her bikini bottoms.

"O-oh… right you need to see that too." Nami was somewhat intimidated at the thought of her nakama, turned lover, assessing her member. "If you must." Nami's face was beat red as she pulled down her bottoms, releasing her still very flaccid cock.

"It looks less intimidating like this… and you look so kawaii when you're embarrassed Nami-san." Giggled Robin, as she reached her hand out to stroke some life into Nami's cock.

"Mhm" Nami tried to muffle her moans as her sensitive cock was stroked to life. "Ahh, it's getting so hard Robin."

"It certainly is, fufufu. It looks just as amazing as the first time I saw it."

"Mhmm, j-just hurry up and measure it, I can't bear being hard like this."

"Let's see… 24 cm long (9.5in) and 11 cm wide (bit over 4 in)! And I'd say your balls are about the size of small oranges." Said Robin, winding up her measuring tape. 'Hmp! Her cock is so thick; I can't believe I took that monster… in fact that's probably why it was hard to walk when I woke up.'

"Well don't put it away now! If you got to measure me then its only polite I get to measure you!" protested Nami.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. Here you go… just my bust right?" said Robin while she handed Nami the tape.

"What kind of question is that; I'm going to measure your hips too."

"Erm… o-of course Nami-san."

"Good, now take off that skimpy top!"

"Very well, try not to get too excited hehe." Joked Robin as she started removing her tight white V-neck. She grabed the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her large breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra as a result her bare breasts flopped after being freed.

Nami was still very hard from the measuring Robin had done on her thick cock. She walked up to Robin and lightly grabbed her breasts and groped them for a brief moment.

"These things are so big. I know I'm not one to talk but, still." Nami stretched out the tape measurer and wrapped it around the archeologist's bust. "A very impressive 102cm (G-cup). I must say I'm a bit jealous your bigger than me here." Nami bounced Robin's breasts in her hands before walking behind her to measure the brunette's plump ass.

"Oh I almost forgot, let's see how tall you are." Nami stretched her arms to place the tape at the top of Robin's head. "Hmm, I knew you were tall but, I didn't know just how tall. 188cm (6'2'') very nice!"

"Time for your hips!" Nami said with joy. She stood behind Robin wrapping her arms around the front with the tape. Her hard cock unknowingly pushed against Robin's skirt and slide under the older women occasionally throbbing which caused it to tap against Robin's snatch.

'Mhm, does she know she's doing this?' Robin wondered as Nami continued to unknowingly stimulate her.

"Pfft, how did your butt get so much bigger than mine! It's a freakin 102cm (40in), to think it's this much bigger than mine and yet it's still so firm and round!" Nami was a bit annoyed to say the least. She gave the brunette's ass a good smack watching as it shook and giggled with the force. "Yep, it's certainly real…"

"Ow! You didn't have to go and smack my butt!" objected Robin, rubbing her bum.

"Take off that skirt! That had to add some extra to the measurement." Demanded Nami.

"W-what? Surely that's not necessary?"

"Necessary? -Hmpf- of course it's not! But neither was me measuring you in the first place. Just take it off, you've never been nervous about showing off your curves before. Let alone in front of me—here I'll help you."

"W-Wait! Ahh!"

"W-wha… when did you…" Nami said, while making a very perplexed face.

"I may have… taken a sniff of the flower after you left." Confessed Robin, as her face grew an unhealthy shade of red due to her embarrassment.

"S-so, it gave you one too?! Robin! T-that was dumb of you! What of you were unlucky and turned to stone!" Nami cried, tears bubbling up around her eyes at the thought; of her dear friend being turned into stone never to rejoin the crew.

"N-Nami-san, gomen nasai." Robin embraced her dear friend and cup the younger woman's chin. "I won't do anything so selfish again. You have my word."

"You better not, I-I just don't know what I'd do without." Nami slowly began to slide her hands down Robin's back to her ass where she gave a slight squeeze. "For your actions I think you owe me a little… reassurance, wouldn't you say, Robin?"

"Ooh, I suppose I have no choice but to agree with you. I'll do whatever you like, Nami-san."

"Fufufu, that's what I like to hear. First things first, I gotta measure that dick of yours." Nami removed her hands from groping Robin fat ass and got on her knees in front of Robin. Her soft delicate hands began massaging Robins balls and stroking her dick.

"Mhmm, yes, you're more skilled than I could have imagined Nami-san. How naughty!" Moaned Robin, her dick quickly began to swell under the expert attention it was receiving until it stood at a slight upward angle fully erect.

"W-wow, it seems you were well endowed down here too. It's kinda hard to measure with the curve." Nami struggled to get and accurate read on the throbbing dick. "J-Jeez, it looks to be about 35cm (13.5in)! Let's see for width I'd say it's, 7cm (2.75in). Your balls are about the size of kiwi's… just a bit smaller than mine, very impressive Robin, I'd expect nothing less for you!"

"Arigatou, Nami-san. Now, what is it you desire?" Robin grabbed one of her large breasts and began to grope it in circles. She brought her other hand up near her mouth and playfully bit down on her finger.

'Gah, Robin's so damn hot! I want to plow that pussy but…but, just look at that huge cock! It's just so long… and that curve.' Nami couldn't decide what she wanted more, to punish Robin's pussy again or to feel her sister like friend fill her up. She suddenly turned around and bent over in front of Robin. "Let's see who knows how to work their equipment better. What'da say Robin?"

"I fear you've made a grave mistake in letting me go first, fufufu. I hope you can take me down to the base." Robin inched close and began to playfully bounce her dick on Nami's bubble butt. Suddenly, a bright light appeared in-between her and Nami.

"Wha… what just happened?! Am I cured?!" asked Nami, in a mix of excited and deep down a tinge of sadness.

"I'm afraid not, I finished deciphering the tablet before I came here. The effects of the flower never 'truly' wear off. They stay in the blood stream of the affect forever. However, a futanari can train themselves to control it or if a futanari becomes mentally submissive they're cock will despair till they regain dominance." Robin kept bouncing her cock over top of Nami's plump ass not wanting to completely ruin the mood.

"The hell with all that! Fill me up with that big cock of your Robin!" shouted Nami.

"Careful what you…ASK FOR!" Robin yelled in reply. She tried shoving her whole dick into Nami's tight pussy but, was meant with great resistance than she thought.

"Kyaaa! Jeez, Robin let me adjust a bit atleast! W-wa, wait! Don't move so suddenly." Nami's protests were in vain.

Robin's hands were gripping Nami's hips tightly for leverage as she repeatedly shoved 10 inches of her long cock in and out of Nami's pussy. The navigator's breasts were flopping around wildly in every direction. Her hair glistened in the shimmers of light that broke through the canopy.

Nami's pussy began to start dripping like a faucet as Robin's curved cock began smashing her G-spot repeatedly without any signs of slowing down. The increased fluid proved enough lubrication for Robin's powerful thrusts to begin pushing more and more of her big meat into her dear friends soaking snatch.

"Ahhh! Yes! Ravage me Robin!" Nami's mouth was open wide as she moaned; her tongue sticking out like a dog. The buxom pirate began throwing her ass back into Robin's rhythmic pumps. It wasn't much longer till she was taking Robin's cock balls deep. The intoxicating feeling of being one flesh with her most beloved friend.

They're hips smacked into each other; filling the air with lewd sounds of passionate sex. Waves of flesh rippled through Nami's plump ass.

"I'm almost there Nami-san!" moaned Robin. "I can't hold on much longer!"

'Her stamina needs some work but this cock is amazing!' thought Nami, "Just a bit more Robin! I'm almost there too!"

Robin's thrusts became a bit sloppy, the archeologist grabbed Nami's long hair and began to pull on it forcing her to keep plunging 13in deep on her cock. The brunette began to push Nami's back down, forcing her head toward the ground; her ass rose up high in the air.

"Ahhh! Take it my love Nami-san!" roared the mature woman as she released her seed directly into Nami's womb. Both Nami and Robin's body convulsed wildly, Nami's walls tightened around the large rod that was penetrating her. Robin's cock throbbed and bounced inside Nami's wet snatch.

'Gahh! Her cock is going wild inside me; it's making my orgasm even more intense!' Nami clenched the ground trying to maintain her sanity.

'Ugh, She's milking my cock! I could get use to this feeling.' Thought Robin as she emptied the last spurts of her seed in Nami.

The mature brunette slowly pulled her long veiny cock out of the navigator's dripping pussy. Her dick flopped down lightly smacking the ground beneath her; where a mix of her spunk and Nami's juices had pooled.

"Phew, I'm exhausted from that. I don't know how you lasted so long when we did it." Robin sighed as she fell back on her butt.

"Your cock doesn't seem to be completely finished yet, eh Robin?" cheered Nami as she playfully poked at it. The brunette's softened cock was still quite long at roughly 10 or so inches. Robin's cock slowly rose then fell back down under its own weight. "Besides, you made me cum so hard Robin; the least I can do is pleasure you with all my…body."

Nami pushed up her bare breasts for Robin to gaze at, tilting her head to the side all the while licking her lips. Robin's lower member began bouncing wildly in reaction to this—still falling back down from its own weight. Robin's face had a haze of lust over it but made no great display of expression. The archeologist was hypnotized by the large breasts in front of her.

"You spent all that time plowing me from behind you didn't get to see my best assets! And your body says it all… this is what you want." Said Nami, as she sensually crawled closer to her lover.

Robin was laying with her legs laying straight outward, her semi-erect cock flopping in-between them trying to reach its peak once more. The brunette's arms spread on either side holding up—that big chest of hers puffed out; heaving as she regained her breath.

Nami leaned in slightly, cupping her boobs with her hands and wrapping them around the semi-erect member. The bust navigator bounced her endowment up and down on the hardening girldick.

Robin's cock was already long enough to poke through the top of Nami's flesh canopy but, now it stood straight up through her tits and seemed to beg to enter her mouth.

"Ara ara, someone is back in full force. Looks like you've got more stamina than I gave you credit for! I won't let it go to waste!" Nami quickly threw her mouth down onto the pulsing cock. "Mhm, *pop* what a delicious taste."

"Oooh! Nami -san your throat is marvelous! Ahh! I-If you keep moving your tongue like that I surely won't last long!" swooned Robin, as she dug her nails into the dirt. 'I suspected Nami-san would be skilled but, ahh—she's on another level!'

The orange haired vixen sucked her lover's cock with a fervor she didn't know she had. Probably because no one would pay to experience her real fervor. Nonetheless, Robin was experiencing all Nami had to offer. Her hands forced her fleshy chest to consume the long, proud shaft in an ecstasy inducing tit-fuck fiesta.

Nami's dexterous tongue and tight warm mouth/throat quickly made Robin think her cock was melting away. The mature women's hips began to buck on their own displaying their lustful yearning for more.

"Seis Fleur!" said Robin as she fought back a few moans. Arms appeared from various spots along the navigator's sexy body. Robin's new hands began to twist and tug on Nami's hard nipples during her tit-fuck. Others rubbed over Nami's damp privates; one hand plunged two fingers into Nami's soaking pussy.

"Ohhh!" moaned Nami; the sudden intrusion into her pussy forced her to pop off Robin's delicious cock. 'Mhmm, I completely forgot about Robin's power. I'll surely cum if she keeps this up! Ahh!'

"Hmmm, Did you just cum without me Nami-san? Fufufu." Laughed Robin, feeling Nami pour juices over her fingers. Nami pulled herself away from Robin and gave her a suggestive look. "W-What? I was only teasing, why'd you stop?"

"Oh, I know you were but, I've had this thought ever since I saw how long your cock was and…well… I want to watch you suck your cock."

"What?! J-Just wait a moment. Why would you want to see something like that?" Questioned Robin, as the thought of sucking herself greatly embarrassed her.

"Come on Robin-san… Do it for me. Please." Nami's puppy dog eyes stared straight into the soul of her mature friend. 'Hmf, she may be embarrassed but, her cock's been going crazy ever since I mentioned this.'

'S-Suck my own cock?... How lewd but, I wonder…'

"Here, I'll get you started." Nami began licking Robin's strong shaft from her balls up to the tip. The archeologist's cock already curved toward her mouth naturally and with Nami's tongue forcing it even closer. It was soon centimeters away from the brunette's orifice.

Robin began gravitating toward her erection. Her mouth instinctively started opening the closer it got, before she pulled herself way. The cycle continued for about three minutes-Robin getting teased by her own dick.

'You know you want to Robin; I can see the lust in your eyes. Take this big piece of meat in your mouth!' Nami licked up the shaft one more time pushing it slightly closer than before to Robin mouth.

'J-Just a… taste.' Thought Robin, her mouth traded places with Nami's as she slowly sucked the tip of her lengthy cock. The brunette quickly placed both her hands around the base of her cock.

'Wow, this is way hotter than I imagined it… such a mature woman like Robin—sucking her own big cock. Gah, I'm so damn wet.'

Robin slowly began taking more of her cock in her own moist mouth. Clearly loving the self-pleasure Robin grew three more arms to enhance the pleasure. Two groped and massaged her breasts making sure her nipples stayed hard. The other switched off between fondling her balls and plunging into her snatch.

Nami, who watching intently, moved her hand down to her own sex… rubbing and pushing her fingers in and out of her pussy. Her other hand lifted and bounced her breast while her eyes were locked onto the erotic display before her.

Robin's efforts to please herself lead her to try and deep throat her cock. Given the angle the busty brunette was only able to take about 7in down her throat. Nonetheless, that was more than enough to achieve her goal.

She felt her balls bouncing on the ground as the started pumping seed up her shaft. Robin threw her head down on her cock. The brunettes head occasionally bounced up a bit from the force of her ejaculations. Nearly in harmony Nami began trembling having reached her climax.

'Mmpf, I don't cum as much as Nami-san… but, I still can't keep up!' *cough* *cough*… Robin pulled off her wild cock, trying to not choke on the sperm she couldn't shallow. As she coughed, some spunk drizzled out of her mouth

The intense climax was getting the best of Robin as she couldn't sit up anymore. The tall women fell flat on her back, all 13.5in of her cock stuck into the air with its slight curve. The lengthy member continued to discharge its load into the air. The cum that was shot into the air rained down on her body, showering Robin in her own seed.

The two heroines laid there, recovering from yet another sex-scapade. Robin's cock slowly deflated till it softly rested on the woman's cum-glazed stomach. A bright light surround Robin's lower body; when the magical light faded, her dick had disappeared.

~30 mins later~

"So when you came to, it was just gone? How strange." Said Nami, as she rose out of the spring with her breasts bouncing. The navigator began to dress herself before walking over to Robin.

"Yep, it was just gone. For better or worse I believe controlling the power of the Amazon Lily will indeed take some time." Replied Robin. The curvy brunette had woken before Nami and finished cleaning herself in the spring. The studious women had already dressed herself and was writing down notes.

"Is there another temple you want to visit?" asked Nami.

"There is but, I believe it's in our best interest to travel to the Kuja capital and see if we can get any more information from there."

"Hmm, sounds like a good plan to me! I suppose we should leave pretty soon then? How far way is it?"

"I bit difficult to say. The map I occurred doesn't show the topography of the island. Assuming its mostly flat I'd say 6 or so hours on foot."

"Ughh, more walking? Guess I can't complain too much… we got to have a pretty…'adventurous' time here; some walking won't kill me."

With the plan being settled on the women gathered their things and traveled back toward the temple. Only half an hour had passed before Robin had finished packing her belongs from within the temple.

"I bet this walk is going to be relaxing, I'm certainly looking forward to some civilization!" said Nami, with glee as she skipped alongside Robin. The women began their brief journey to the capital.

"Ughhhh, Robinnn! Are we almost there yet?"


End file.
